


like a boy

by perdue



Category: Potpourri - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Gender Fluid Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone is very happy being with Morgan, but that doesn't mean there isn't something they both wish they could do differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a boy

**Author's Note:**

> yet again, extremely self-indulgent oc porn. this one involves my gender fluid character, morgan. they go back and forth between feeling like a girl and boy and sometimes neither but this fic just focuses on their feelings as a part-time boy and how that relates to their sex life with their boyfriend.

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming in from the moon through the window. Simone released a shaky sigh and felt especially attuned to the feeling of Morgan’s soft curls between his fingers as he stroked their hair, his own arm moving to accommodate their head bobbing up and down. He appreciated the way the moonlight made Morgan’s dark skin glow, contrasting with the dark color of their binder, the way it shined in their black hair. 

Simone’s own head tilted back, gasping softly when Morgan did something particularly skilled with their tongue, and let out a groan when the hand that had been massaging his balls moved back enough that one of their fingers teased at his entrance. 

Simone had known for a long time that he was gay, despite his often misleading aesthetic fixation on girls. He had been young, perhaps, the first time another boy had touched him this way, but it had never been something he regretted. On the contrary, the male figure was as much a fixation for him, though significantly less an aesthetic one, and not one he tended to flaunt. 

As such, he had been surprised when Morgan entered his life, neither boy nor girl and yet both at the same time. They had been Manha when he first met them, and they had dressed with an expertly feminine flair and gone by feminine pronouns. Later, Simone hadn’t even recognized them when they were dressed like a boy and going by Morgan instead. 

Although Simone had fallen in love with the masculine-presenting Morgan, he couldn’t have stopped loving them just because Morgan had a women’s body, or because they weren’t a boy at all times. In fact, accepting Morgan as they were wasn’t even a question for Simone. Their gender, their genitalia… None of that mattered to Simone for how deeply in love with Morgan he was. 

That being said, there was a mild desire within him for something that Morgan couldn’t exactly provide without some assistance. Simone wanted to feel Morgan inside him. Not just their fingers, though he certainly couldn’t complain about that, moaning softly as they curled the one finger inside him, massaging his prostate gently. Morgan was perfect the way they were, but that didn’t change the fact that Simone wished that they could _fuck_ him. 

Just as that thought came to his mind, Morgan lifted their head, lips popping against Simone’s swollen dick. They continued to pump at him with their hand, but rested their cheek on his thigh, and then pressed their face into it. 

“I hate that I was born into this body, Simone,” they whispered. “I want to take you, like a boy would.” 

Simone’s heart stuttered at the thought, a surge of arousal pulsing through him at the knowledge that Morgan had been imagining the same thing. Yet, Morgan seemed upset. Simone could feel the way their lips quivered as they pressed against his skin. He felt a concerned frown tug at his own lips. He moved his fingers from their curls to their chin, lifting their head so that he could search their pouting face, and moving his other hand to where Morgan’s still pumped at his erection, stopping their movements momentarily. 

When he did so, Morgan’s bright amber eyes flickered up to meet Simone’s, and they looked so sad that Simone couldn’t help but lean down and press their lips together, wanting to kiss that pain away. He could taste himself on Morgan’s lips and moaned a little into their mouth before pulling enough away that he could look in their eyes again. 

“You _are_ a boy, Morgan,” he murmured back. Morgan gave him a small, grateful smile as he leaned in again and pressed slow, wet kisses to their cheek. 

“I may be a boy now, but it is not enough when I cannot be inside you.” They began to move their finger again inside him, now adding a second and tugging on his lower lip with their teeth for a moment as he moaned deep in his throat. “Simone, I want to have the feeling of spreading your legs, of thrusting into you with my whole body.” 

“Morgan,” Simone whimpered, a hint of a plea in his tone as Morgan leaned down and drew their open lips up and down along his shaft. Morgan didn’t always talk dirty when they had sex, but when they decided to, they knew exactly what to say to get Simone weak. 

“You would like that, would you not? For me to hold you down and fuck you so hard that you scream my name?” They dipped down, again bobbing their head on his dick and sucking hard each time they pulled up, thrusting their fingers into him more roughly than before. Simone whimpered their name again, which only seemed to add to the fervor of their movements. 

“Oh, God, I’m close,” Simone whined, so Morgan added a third finger and released him, pumping at him quickly with their hand, aiming his cock at their own face. They glanced up at him and gave him such a come-hither look from under their lashes that he couldn’t hold it in any longer, a few spurts of come hitting Morgan’s cheek and nose, dribbling down to their lips and chin. They licked the come from their upper lip and pulled their fingers out of him. 

“You look so cute when you come on me,” Morgan purred, happily nuzzling his lower abdomen and licking off the come they’d rubbed onto him. Simone wasn’t sure if he had died and gone to heaven or if he was simply lucky enough to have Morgan as his partner. 

He really needed to find a way to make the desire they both shared a reality. 

-

It had taken quite a bit of somewhat embarrassing research, but Simone was ready. He had found the perfect toy for them to use that would not only give him what he wanted, but at the same time maximize Morgan’s own pleasure. He’d even gone so far as to get an enema, seeing as this would be his first time receiving and he wanted everything to be perfect, with none but the usual mess to clean up afterward. 

When Simone arrived home, Morgan was in bed reading by the light of the lamp on their bedside table. Simone was pleased to see that their chest was already flat, and they were wearing sweats instead of their nightgown, the telltale sign that they were feeling more boyish. 

Morgan looked up and, realizing that Simone had come in, smiled sweetly, setting their book down immediately to give him their full attention. 

“Have you brought me a present?” they asked teasingly, indicating the box in Simone’s hands. Simone smiled right back at them, and walked over to sit next to them on the bed. 

“As a matter of fact, I have,” he informed them, “though I will freely admit that it isn’t an entirely selfless thing as I will benefit from it as well.” 

Morgan gave them a curious grin and took the proffered box. “It is nevertheless sweet of you to get me something,” they said as they undid the packaging, but their voice died in their throat as they looked into the open box, eyes wide with surprise. “Simone, is this… is this what I think it is?” they asked faintly. Simone leaned in and pressed a short kiss to their cheek, reaching into the box himself and pulling out the strap-on. 

“It’s better than what you think it is, actually,” he said with a smile. He pulled out all the pieces to the contraption and laid them on the bed before them. First, he affixed the dildo to the harness, gliding his fingers over the silicone material of the dildo and feeling a twinge in his lower stomach when he could visibly see Morgan swallow heavily. “This part looks normal, of course,” he said, and placed the strap-on down between them. Next he held up a vibrator no bigger than his thumb. “ _This_ is what makes it special.” 

Morgan tilted their head in curiosity and watched while Simone affixed the vibrator to a small slot just underneath the base of the dildo. A soft click sounded as Simone pressed it in. 

“What was that sound?” Morgan asked, reaching for the strap-on and raising their eyebrows in surprise when, at the moment their fingers touched the silicone of the dildo, the vibrator buzzed. It stopped when they dropped it in confused shock. “Simone, it—”

“It senses touch,” he finished for them, leaning in close to them as he palmed the dildo, sending the same soft sound to buzz in their ears. He kissed Morgan’s jaw, his other hand roaming up their thigh, his thumb rubbing softly at the space between their legs. Morgan released a shaky breath. “This way, if I suck you off, or if you go inside me, you’ll be able to feel it here,” he added, continuing to thumb at their clit through their clothes and receiving a very satisfying gasp in return. 

“Simone,” they breathed, “this cannot have been an inexpensive gift. Are you sure…?”

“The price doesn’t matter to me,” Simone said, giving them a needy kiss. “I want you to be happy and comfortable. If this helps you feel more like a boy, even a little bit, then it was worth every pound.” 

Suddenly Morgan’s eyes were glassy, and they whimpered, “Oh, Simone,” as they threw their arms around Simone’s shoulders. Simone happily held them in return, pressing his face into their hair. They stayed that way for a short while until Simone’s smile turned mischievous. 

“Would you like to try it out?” he suggested, voice feigning innocence. Morgan pulled away enough to pull their t-shirt over their head, at which point Simone saw their smile matched his own. 

“Well, we certainly do not want all of that money to go to waste,” they agreed suggestively, pushing down their trousers and boxers in one sweep. Simone helped them pull on the strap-on, adjusting the harnesses so that they were snug against Morgan’s skin. Once all the straps were buckled properly, Morgan touched the dildo experimentally, softly, and sighed in pleased relief when the vibrator quickly pulsated against their clit at a low speed. 

“Does it feel good?” Simone asked, and could feel himself already becoming hard at the mere look Morgan shot at him. It was a look that said better than words ever could, ‘You are going to be rewarded so hard tonight for doing this for me that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.’

Simone didn’t hesitate then in scooting down enough to lick a stripe up the dildo, and felt yet another surge of satisfaction when Morgan bit back a moan. “It appears that this toy does not simply sense touch, but that it is rather touch sensitive, so to say.” 

“So the harder I touch it…”

“The higher the setting of the vibration,” Morgan confirmed. Simone smiled. With that knowledge, there was nothing else that needed to be said. He leaned in and took the head of the dildo into his mouth. He knew that Morgan couldn’t feel his movements, exactly. But he knew they were staring down at him, and could feel their fingers wrap into his hair, and when Simone took more of the dildo into his mouth and sucked hard, Morgan practically _mewled_ their delight. 

This wasn’t just a matter of getting them off to Simone; this was a way to make Morgan feel like the man Simone knew they were in that moment. Simone looked up at them as he bobbed his head over the dildo, making the same motions that Morgan had done to him so many times before. When Morgan met his eyes, he was sure he was seeing stars for the adoration and lust in their face. 

“ _Ya Rab_ ,” Morgan whispered shakily. “I want to be inside you so badly.” 

Simone released the dildo and kissed up Morgan’s stomach and chest even over top the binder, and sucked on their neck long enough to leave a mark before pulling away and backing up on the bed. He made a swift job of removing his own trousers before leaning back and spreading his legs invitingly, his cock standing at attention. 

“I’m all yours, my love,” he said. Suddenly there was a dark pink tinge to Morgan’s complexion, and they looked at him hungrily, clearly appreciating that he was showing them everything. They reached for the bottle of lube kept on the bedside table a smothered the dildo with it before settling in between his legs. 

“Are you ready?” they asked quietly, just a touch of nervousness in their tone. Simone realized that although he also felt slightly nervous, he mostly felt relieved at finally being able to do this with Morgan. He nodded. 

“I’m always ready for you,” he teased quietly in return. Morgan smiled and leaned in and pressed their lips to his at the same time that their hips moved forward and they guided themself inside. 

It was amazing—Simone had always known he’d wanted this, and now that it was happening he knew beyond all doubt that it had been worth the wait. Morgan’s auxiliary cock was slick with lubricant and it stretched him to that perfect point between pain and absolute pleasure. They moved slowly to start, their own breathing already ragged as they waited for Simone to adjust, the constant buzzing of the vibrator falling into the background of their heavy breaths and moans. 

“This is amazing,” Morgan gasped, and Simone couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped him. 

“We’re thinking the same thing, then,” he agreed, and felt his heart swell at Morgan’s happy smile, and his dick throb as Morgan pulled out enough to thrust back in again. They built up a rhythm, slow at first, and though it didn’t much increase in speed, the shallow thrusts gradually became deeper and deeper. 

After a while Morgan was sliding in so deep that each breath of Simone’s was a gasp, as if he could feel it in his belly. He grabbed onto his own dick, pumping at it in time with Morgan’s strokes, and before he knew it Morgan was incoherently crying out that they couldn’t last any longer, and Simone suddenly found himself wishing that Morgan was able to ejaculate because he had the dirty desire to feel them fill him up, and that thought was enough to send him over the edge with his beloved. Morgan swore loudly, and Simone released a choked moan, his come spurting all over his torso. 

Morgan pulled out quickly, likely because the vibrator was overstimulating them, and breathed harshly against Simone’s stomach. Simone wasn’t sure if they even noticed they were getting cum all over their face, or if they were doing it on purpose. 

“You’re incredibly sexy,” he panted. Morgan shot him a look, and it was then he knew that Morgan knew exactly what they were doing as they licked a stripe up his stomach, swallowing his ejaculate like a kitten greedily lapping up milk. 

He felt his dick twitch again, and he had only just come! Simone really shouldn’t have been surprised when Morgan licked and bit their lip, giving him that same come-hither look they always did when he knew they were going to get their way. 

“How many minutes do I have to wait until you are ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for that strap-on from some kickstarter or smth i saw ages ago on tumblr. idk if it ever happened but it was a cool idea


End file.
